1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel covers for automobiles, trucks, and motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to covers adapted to enclose portions of the steering wheel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Steering wheel back covers are commonly used in vehicles to act as an aesthetic and protective cover for the inner workings of the steering wheel and its interface with the steering column. In modern vehicles, steering wheel covers also serve to protect the delicate electronics attached to controls positioned in the steering wheel or placed in control levers extending from the steering column. As a result, steering wheel back covers are generally substantially rigid in structure. Moreover, most steering wheel covers and steering wheel systems are held in their proper position through the use of screws or other fasteners. As a result, the overall steering wheel system (including the steering wheel cover) is often a very stiff, rigid product.
Unfortunately, the rigidity of these steering wheel systems has created some problems and design concerns for vehicle manufacturers. The reason for this is that during a crash or accident, the driver of the vehicle will often impact the steering wheel. Generally, the steering wheel is designed such that the steering wheel will bend or deform during impact in order to dissipate some of the energy of the crash and properly decelerate the vehicle occupant. However, the increased rigidity of the steering wheel covers reduces the ability of the steering wheel system to deform or bend during a crash. As such, these rigid steering wheel covers will significantly reduce the ability of the steering wheel system to dissipate some of the energy of the crash.
As is known in the art, the problems associated with the use of rigid steering wheel systems are exacerbated for smaller, lighter vehicle occupants (such as “petite” female drivers that fall in the 5th percentile for height and weight). In general, smaller and lighter people tend to position their seats very forward and close to the steering wheel (i.e., so that their feet can reach the pedals). Because these individuals are so close to the steering wheel, these people will generally strike the lower portions of the steering wheel very forcefully and quickly during a crash. (This lower region of the steering wheel that is impacted by smaller, lighter individuals is often referred to as the “6:00 o'clock region” as this region of the circular wheel is proximate to the position of the numeral “6” on the standard circular-shaped clock.)
In order to properly protect these smaller, lighter individuals, it is desirable to have the steering wheel system bend in a controlled fashion to dissipate some of the energy of the impact. Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers have put forth specifications which require steering wheel producers to develop a system that will allow the 6:00 o'clock region of the steering wheel to properly and easily deform/bend during impact. However, to date, an acceptable system that accomplishes this goal has not yet been achieved without compromising the desired stiff cover design geometry.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an acceptable steering wheel system (including a steering wheel cover) that will properly and adequately deform/bend during impact and will protect the smaller, lighter vehicle driver. Such a system is disclosed herein.